


Yellow Means Happiness

by LockWhoSuper



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Courtship, Fluff, Humor, Language of Flowers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockWhoSuper/pseuds/LockWhoSuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Excuse me, I think you dropped this.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Means Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Autors notes- This is set during the Desolation of Smaug, when Bilbo, Gandalf, and the company of Dwarves stay those few nights at Beorn's home. 
> 
> Disclaimer- I do not own The Hobbit or any of the characters, nor am I making any money from this.

Bilbo watched Thorin from under the safety of his lashes and the pretense of being absorbed in the novel Balin had loaned him. Balin, when handing Bilbo the novel, had told him that it would school him on the customs of Dwarves, so Bilbo would know more about the company he was currently keeping. But if one of the company had asked him what he was reading, he'd have no answer, for he wasn't taking in a single word.

A fat honey bee buzzed past Bilbo's line of sight, and he took joy from watching it fly through the warm air. Beorn was still no where in sight, so Bilbo didn't think he'd mind if he sprawled out across his lush, green law, and drenched biscuits in honey eating them in one bite. A mumbled curse and the grumbling that followed drew Bilbo's attention back to his novel, back to _Thorin_.

Thorin was pacing back and forth through flowers in full bloom. The flowers were beautiful, envying any garden back home in the Shire and Bilbo mentally made a note to ask Beorn how he got the colors in the petals so vivid and bright. Reds and blues brushed Thorin's legs as he walked, oranges and greens clung to his forearms and the yellows and pinks lit up the kings face. The pinks staining his cheeks with their color, the yellows turning the silver streaks in his dark, long hair, golden. Bilbo lifted the novel higher to cover his face when he smiled, eyes crinkling in silent laughter when Thorin kicked at the dirt, a worried thumb drawn to his mouth to naw at the nail.

There was a snicker from his left and Bilbo realized that he wasn't the only one watching their king pace around the flower garden. Fili and Kili were by the horses, apples spilling from their pockets, silly grins plastered across their faces from sharing jokes and laughing at their uncles expense. Thorin did look quite out of place, muttering and grumbling through a garden. Butterflies dancing around his head, bees making a home in his golden streaks, mistaking him for the flowers he was walking through.

Bilbo's hand absentmindedly fell to his plate beside him and groped for another biscuit. Only his hand met empty air and china. Frowning down at his hand, Bilbo pouted when he saw his plate was empty. Sighing into the clear blue sky above him, Bilbo pushed himself to his feet, stretching his arms past his own golden curls into the clouds, until his cotton shirt slipped above his abdomen and the sun kissed the strip of exposed skin.

Hugging Balin's novel to his chest, Bilbo let out a content little sigh and wiggled his toes in the grass. Beorn's home truly was lovely, and a swell of longing for Bag End clenched Bilbo's heart where he stood. Eyes hidden from curls falling down his forehead, Bilbo brushed them aside with his hand and tucked the strands behind his ear. Shooting one last longing look at Thorin, who was now staring intensely at the yellow flowers, his long fingers trailing over the petals smiling across from him, Bilbo headed off towards Beron's home in search of more sweet things to eat.

He walked at a leisurely pace, enjoying the warmth of the day and the happiness that came with it. When he was almost in the cool shade of the shadow Beorn's home cast on the lawn, Bilbo was stopped with a gruff "excuse me," and a light tap on his shoulder.

Bilbo whirled around where he stood and looked up until his honey brown gaze was met with Thorin's steel blue.

"I think you dropped this." He said, gently holding a bright yellow flower out to Bilbo. A gleeful laugh bubbled in Bilbo's chest while a blush painted his cheeks.

"Thorin," Bilbo squeaked. "It's beautiful. T-thank you." He stuttered and blinked, reaching out to take the flower from Thorin's fingers.

"Wait-" Thorin intercepted, threading the flower into the strands of hair tucked away behind Bilbo's ear. Bilbo stood stock still, face hot and gaping. Thorin was so close to him he could almost taste the cool, shallow breaths the king was exhaling into the crook of his neck while he placed the flower with a practiced ease. When Thorin was satisfied with the flowers placement, his lips quirked and his eyes flicked back to Bilbo's. Breath caught in his throat, Bilbo eyed the splotchy spattering of color that contrasted against Thorin's beard.

"-it suits you master burglar." He finished and Bilbo's heart soared at his words.

Shyly reaching up to touch the flower, his fingers brushed against Thorin's who was in the process of dropping his hand. Thorin cleared his throat at the contact but Bilbo just beamed and lightly touched the soft petals tucked safely behind his ear. "It's lovely. Thank you, Thorin." He whispered sincerely into the space between them.

Thorin dipped his head in a manner Bilbo could never have imagined. More snickers could be heard in the light breeze, but they passed by them, too caught up in the moment to notice.

"Is this what you where doing in the garden?" Bilbo asked Thorin, a playful smile tugging at his lips. A grunt was all Bilbo got in reply from the king but it was so sweet and simple Bilbo had to clutch Balin's book tighter to his chest so his heart didn't join the birds in flight.

"I didn't know which color would suit you best, Hobbit. Nor do I know which flowers you like." Thorin admitted and Bilbo chuckled, gaze never wavering from Thorin's.

"I was wondering why the flowers seemed to give you so much trouble." He said with a small chuckle and Thorin graced Bilbo with another rare smile that made his knees shake. "So why did you choose yellow?" Bilbo asked bashfully.

Shifting the weight of his body, Thorin angled himself an inch closer to Bilbo as he answered. "Yellow means happiness, Hobbit, and that is what consumes you here."

Giggling, Bilbo absently touched the yellow flower in his hair once more and grinned until his cheeks hurt. "Oh my," he giggled again, lightly slapping at Thorin's chest. Only a thin cotton shirt separating the tips of his fingers with the warm of Thorin's broad chest.

Startled by a wolf whistle, Bilbo snapped his head towards the sound while Thorin jumped away from him, their capture in one another broken by Fili and Kili's antics. Thorin glared in his nephews direction, unaware of Bilbo slowly drawing his hand back, as it hovered awkwardly in the new space between them. Glancing back at Thorin, his eyes full of warmth, Bilbo smiled to himself and let Thorin stomp his way over to his nephews. He was so touched by Thorin's action he was afraid his lungs would never stop expanding with joy. Bilbo openly laughed this time as Thorin clapped Fili and Kili around the ears and whispered harshly at them, Bilbo only managing to catch a few stray words of the kings mirthless anger.

Finally making his way inside Beorn's home, Bilbo piled more biscuits onto a fresh plate and wore Thorin's flower with pride for the following days until the company had made their way to the fringes of Mirkwood. Gently cupping the flower in his small hands, Bilbo cleared the inner pocket of his jacket of lint and small stones and tucked the slightly wilted flower inside for safer keeping, unwilling to part with it for now.


End file.
